The Darkest Dreams
by woodstock2008
Summary: what would happen if the two strongest things in existence had a child and that child joined Rias peerage !GOD MODE! slight references of other anime
1. OC Profile

HSDXD

- The Darkest Dreams-

**A/N: Some swearing in this Fanfic and I don't own any thing in this story.**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: **Spitfire D. Kurayami

**Age: **18

**Occupation: **3rd Year High schooler

**High: **6' 7" (200 cm)

**Build: **Thin but muscular.

**Hair Colour: **short jet black**.**

**Eyes: **Purple slits.

**Race: **Dragon- %99.99 and Human %0.000001

**Family: **Great Red (Father) Erebus (Mother _I turned it into a girl_)

**Personality: **quite, calm, innocent, very protective.

**Background History:**

Spitfire was born as the child of Great Red and Erebus. The day Spitfire was born Ddraig and Albion already appeared, but they did not fight and they went to sleep until he was 7 when they both thought that it was time to speak to him. Spitfire was taken to The Void where Erebus lived and she taught him how to read, write, talk and how to do simple martial arts, sword fighting and use magic until he was 5 then he went and trained with the Greek, Norse, Shinto and Budda Gods and sometimes he trained with his mum or dad. After 10 years he went into the human world and settled down in Japan and was introduced to basketball some guys playing on the street, which led him to want to play big in the NBA. For the last 3 years he has been practising his basketball skills to perfection. He entered Kuou Academy with a basketball Scholarship.

**Sacred Gears and Weapons**

[Sacred Gears]: Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. Spitfire unlocked balance Breaker as soon as he was born but Ddraig and Albion never spoke to him until the age of 7.

**Format: [Skill] [Level- M (**master**), EX (**expert**), T (**talented**) VG (**very good**) A (**average**) S (**shit**)**

**Intelligence: [M]** Spitfire is so smart that he could have gone to a university at the age of 6. He is also very good at chess and has played 5098 games and lost 0 times.

**Sword skill: [M] **Spitfire trained with the Norse, Greek, Shinto and Budda gods he also trained with Great Red and Erebus.

**Magic Skill [M]: **Spitfire's magic is of the charts which made it very easy to do high magic spells.

**Martial Arts [M] **Spitfire trained with the Norse, Greek, Shinto and Budda gods he also trained with Great Red and Erebus.

**Cooking [M] **Spitfire has cooked for himself from the age of 5 and had cooked feasts when he was training with the gods and with his parents.

**Others:**

**Weaknesses: **women, basketball shoes

**Dislikes: **bad people, people who insulate his friends, people who hate basketball, unnecessary fights.

**Likes: **Basketball, friends, cute things, basketball shoes, lava.

**Favourite Lines:**

"I make your nightmares into dreams"

"You wot mate?"

"GG mate"

"Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savour all the… little emotions. In… you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards?


	2. The Beginning Of Spitfire

**A/N: hey guys thanks for all the likes, faves and reviews. I have had some Questions about Issei and Yes he will be in it and also Vali will be.**

**And about the peerage I have a good Idea how to add him. **

**So sit back relax and enjoy the Fanfic….**

**PEACE**

**CHAPTER 1- **

**The Begging of Spitfire-**

**Place: The Void Time: 5:00 pm**

"waaawaaawawawawaw" screamed a little boy who was in the hands of a very beautiful woman

"He's so cute honey" said the woman

"Yes he is Erebus, yes he is" said Great Red who is to be said the strongest thing in existence but they were wrong there was someone stronger than him and that was the lady with him and she could snap him like a twig.

"What should we call him Red?" asked Erebus

"Ummmmmm" said Great Red as he thought what to call his new son

"Spitfire…" said Erebus very softly but Great Red still heard

"Yes Spitfire" agreed Red

"Spitfire D. Kurayami" said Erebus

"What's with the initial 'D'?" Said Red

"The 'D' stands for Dreams, silly" said Erebus

"Oh" said Red as he realised what is stood for.

Then all of a sudden a massive light came from their son and blinded The Void then when it died down there was their son with a red gauntlet on his left hand and a set of white mechanical looking wings on his back.

"Honey is that what I think they are?" asked Erebus

"I think that it is but for both of them to be inside him that has never been heard of at all" said Great Red in shock

"Then shouldn't he be dead?" said Erebus in a scared way

"What will happen will they fight inside his mind or will they somehow make peace because they are in the same person?" said Red

[Well hello there] said the glowing red gauntlet

{Hey there, and we will not hurt your son we have decided to go with your second option} said the glowing wings

"Thank you so much that you aren't fighting any more" said Red who was the first one to speak.

[My name is Ddraig and I am known as the Red Dragon Emperor] said Ddraig

{And I'm Albion and I'm known as The White Dragon Emperor} said Albion

"Yeah we know who you are and what will you two do now?" said Erebus

{Well we were gonna train him but he is still too young so I guess just sleep until he is seven or so}

"well we are gonna teach him in the basic things like how to read, write, speak, how to do basic martial arts, hand to hand combat, sword fighting and how to control magic" said Red

"Yes I was thinking that as well" said Erebus.

{Well then Good bye for now and we hope to see you in seven years}

"Ok then good bye for now" said Red and Erebus

"What should we start on first, I was thinking how to control his magic" said Red

"Yes that is a good idea. We don't want the entire world knowing about him for now" said Erebus

"Then let's get started" said Red in a happy mood

Red and Erebus trained him for 15 hours straight with half an hour to eat and 8 and a half hours to sleep then the cycle would repeat. For the first 3 months Spitfire learnt how to control his magic and learnt how to talk fluently, read and write in 3 different languages which were English, Japanese and the devil language. Spitfire also knows how to fight basic hand to hand combat, basic sword skills and basic martial arts. Spitfire loved his fights with his mum because she went easier on him than his dad did but he still enjoyed spending time with them, Spitfire's new nickname that was given to him by his mum was 'Kura' because of his last named. Spitfire didn't mind his nickname because only his mum called him that.

After another 9 months his stamina was really good and he could use a double handed sword for 2 hours already and he was already a black belt in 5 types of martial arts. This shocked his parents that he was so quick to learn and how easy their son made it look. At the end of the year Great Red was so impressed that he pushed his son even further with 17 hours of training and 1 hour of eating and 6 hours of sleep.

Kura is now 5 years old and had already became a master in all the martial arts that Red and Erebus know which was 125 , he also had mastered his sword skills with two handed sword styles and one handed sword styles also he was really good with tantos'. He is so smart he could be a year 2nd year high-schooler now and he loves to play chess and always challenges his dad or mum and always wins. Kura's magic is off the charts for his age he can already preform wind, fire, earth, lightning, water, metal attacks, he can also form metal, water, rock, lightning and fire using magic but no large quantities of it.

Great Red sent his child to train with the Greek, Norse, Shinto and budda gods for 10 years.


	3. The Start Of B'ball & Meeting the Devils

**CHAPTER 2- THE BEGINNING OF BASKETBALL AND THE MEETING WITH THE DEVILS**

**Place: Japan****Time: 10:00 AM**

As Spitfire was walking the streets of japan he saw some guys playing a game called basketball that was the only thing he knew about the game. He went over there and sat on a bench and just watched them until one of the guys stood in front of him, who was wearing a Miami Heat basketball top on, black basketball shorts and some red Nike LIL' Penny Posite's.

"Do you want to play with us?" said one of the basketball players

"Sure but I don't know how to play at all" said Spitfire

"Ok we will teach you" Said the B'ball player

"Thanks" said Spitfire

As the four guys taught Spitfire how to dribble, shoot, defend, and pass he was loving it for some reason he just loved it so much and it gave him a good feeling when he got the shot in or when he taped the ball away. The boys told him that he would be good at shooting and defending because of his height and that he should also think about his speed because it would help with the fast breaks. Kura also helped the boys with their stamina after he played a full on game with them and wasn't even tired while all the others were sweating and panting a lot.

"Hey guys?" asked Kura

"Yea" said one of B'ball players

"Is there like real teams that play or is it just people get together and play?" asked Kura

"Dude, there is a massive professional basketball league in North America and you get a lot of money and we all hope to get there one day." Said another B'ball player

"Really, cool I want go there as well, but is it hard to get into?" asked Kura

"It's the hardest sport to get into, that's if you want to go pro" said one of the B'ball players

For three years Kura practised with the same B'ball players but then he moved to a different part of japan where he would attend school because he was asked to go to a school there with a basketball scholarship which he accepted. He had found a basketball court near where his new house was and he decided to train a bit and was now just practising how to dunk and how to sprint then turn around quickly and sprint off again. Spitfire did this until the early hours of the morning when he thought it was time to go home.

While he was walking home he could scenes a lot of devils in a school and he decided to check it out. As he was walking around he could sense a few strong auras but nothing too big to be a bit of a threat to him. He was looking at the school and thought he should go to a school and that was when he sense a devil coming towards him and when he turned around he saw a young woman to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure with long crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs.  
"Can I help you with anything? Asked Kura  
"Yes, why are you at a school at this time of day?" said the crimson haired lady  
"I could ask the same thing to you, but my reason is that I was looking at the school because I will be going here" said Kura  
"oh ok and I don't think I have to tell you why I am here" said the lady as she turned around to leave

"I didn't catch your name, what was it?" said Kura

"My name is Rias Gremory and what is yours?" said the lady now known as Rias  
"My name for now is Kura but I will reveal my full name later" said Kura  
"very well then Kura-san good bye" said Rias  
"good bye Gremory-san" said Kura

And with that Rias Gremory left and went somewhere and Kura went home to sleep, but on his way home he could sense 2 devils following him.

'Albion' thought Kura  
{yes Spitfire?}  
'what level are those two devils following us?'  
{They are both High-classed Devils}  
'thanks, I should be fine and Albion and how is Ddraig?'  
[ZZ….ZZZZ….ZZ…Z…Z….]  
{Not getting up any time soon}  
'Ok go to sleep Albion we have a big day tomorrow'  
{Ok good night}

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was now 7am when Kura got up, Ddraig had finally woke up for a second then went back to sleep because nothing interesting was happening. Kura was getting changed to go to the new high school called Kuoh Academy which recently turned co-ed, Kura was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes. When he finished getting dressed he had breakfast and then walked out the door and started to walk to his school, while he was walking towards his school he saw a lot of people looking at him.

'Albion do you think that everyones looking at me because of my height?'  
{Yea probably, I would be as well because you are 6"7' remember that you tower over all of them all in everything}  
'Yea good point, oh well whatever' thought Kura


	4. The New Prince and The Prince's Meeting

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE NEW PRINCE AND THE PRINCE'S ****MEETING**

"Hello there, my name is Spitfire D. Kurayami" said Kura to the whole class

There was on girl who was Rias and she was shocked to see the boy from yesterday in her class but not that he was taller than she thought.  
"He's so cute" said one girl  
"His eyes are purple" said another girl in a bit of shock  
"Look at that body" said another girl  
"What a giant" said a guy

"Are there any questions for Kurayami-san?" asked the teacher to all the students in class  
"yes" I said to a girl in the front row  
"how did you get into the Academy" said the girl  
"Well because of my height and love for basketball I got a scholarship here" Kura answered  
then there was another hand go up near the back of the middle row  
"Yes" said Kura  
"do you mind if we call you the Dark Prince" asked the girl with a bit of a blush  
"I don't really care what you call me" said Kura in I don't care tone

The day went as normal sit at the back of the room and behind Rias Gremory, not listen to the teacher and when she did call him he would always get the answer right which happened a lot of the time because in his first period which was English he got all the questions right on a 200 question test, which made the teacher always ask him for the answer in no one put their hand up to answer which was always. Next period was a little bit different because that was Japanese and he made it so he didn't know much of it as someone who came from America who had had a bit of learning but that was it even though he could speak Japanese fluently. The teacher asked other students after it took Kura half a minute to answer the question even though he knew it as soon as she asked him. Then it was break time and everyone followed him to see where he would go and he went to the gym and every one of the third grade watched him play basketball with some other third years and he was slam dunking over everyone there and everyone was cheering when Kura dunked. After they had there break Kura went to his next class which was Gym and when he got there everyone was there already running laps. Kura's shoes and shorts fitted him but his top was too small.

"Miss, can I run without a top because my tops to small" asked the teacher who was only up to his chest

"Y..ye..yea sure thing" said the teacher with a faint blush  
"Thank you" said Kura as he walked away and took his top of and joined the other boys who were running which he passed with his big strides and with his speed he had already done 15 laps and everyone had stopped and just watched him run

"GO KURA!" yelled some the boys who played basketball with him  
"KURA…KURA…KURA" chanted some other boys  
"wooooo" yelled some of the girls  
"his body is really good, but what's with all those scares?" said a girl to her friend  
"yea those scare look like he went to war, but his body is soooooo good" said the girls friend

As everyone was chatting to each other a boy came to him and stopped him in his tracks and Kura stopped and looked at the boy.  
"OMG it's the two princes talking to each other!" Said one of the girls and with that all the girls looked at the field to the two people standing there about to talk.

"Hello there my name is Yuuto Kiba, I am a second year and I came here to say hello to the other prince of the school" said Kiba  
"hello there Yuuto-san, my name is Spitfire D. Kurayami but you can call me Kura" said Kura  
"very well then Kura-san then you can call me Kiba" said Kiba  
"ok Kiba-san but was there something specific you wanted to talk about or was this just a greeting?" said Kura  
"oh I almost forgot, The Occult Research Club wants to meet you" said Kiba  
"Thanks for that Kiba-san can you tell me where it is and can you tell then that I will see them after school" said Kura  
"sure thing Kura-san and it's in the Old Schoolhouse" said Kiba as he turned around to leave

And with that Kiba left and Kura went to get change out of his sport clothes. At lunch time again he went back to the gym and played more basketball and he kept slam dunking over people, passed it off to others who were in better positions than him, blocked a lot of shots and stopped a lot of passes that the other team passed off.


	5. Meet and Join The Occult Research Club

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED.**

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK Lewamus Prime because of all the Reviews about the Dark magic and I will be using one of those spells in this chapter because it's just a better way of doing it then what I had in mind. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK Fuddler for the correction in Yuuto

**Thatrandomguy42: The reason of why I am making him so OP is that he wants to beat Erebus, Great Red and Ophis at the same time…**

**PEACE,**

**WS2008**

**Chapter 4**

**MEET THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB AND JOIN THEM**

As school finished he started to head to the Old Schoolhouse where the Occult Research Club was based.

'Albion how many devils are there in the Old Schoolhouse?' asked Kura  
{there seem to be 5 devils there and I can sense one of them to be Rias}  
'Of course she's there silly, she is the heir to the Gremory Clan which is rank Duke in the Underworld  
{oops}  
'any way it looks like she has her peerage in there' thought Kura  
{yes and I can sense Kiba in there too}  
'yea oh well looks like if there is pawns left I'll ask to join. I guess the can sense power in me' thought Kura  
{good observation Spitfire}  
'anyway speak later where here'  
{ok}

As Kura stands at the door he takes a breath and knocks on the door

**NOCK KNOCK  
NOCK KNOCK**

And with that Kiba opened the door  
"Oh Kiba-san hello there I didn't know you were in the club" said Kura  
"Oh did I forget to tell you, my bad Kura-san" said Kiba

After the greeting from Kiba I walk in and see Rias Gremory sitting at her desk, a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes standing next to her.  
There is also another girl but she is petite and around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut.  
There was a third girl there she has long blond hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

"Hello Gremory-san" said Kura  
"ahh Kura-san you're here do you know why I wanted to see you?" ask Rias  
"yep I do know why" said Kura  
"then what is it" said Rias wanting to see if he was right  
"well, you can sense great power inside of me and think I have a scared gear in me and you want me to join your peerage" said Kura

All of them were shocked at what he had said especially Rias because that what's what she was going to say but he took the words right out of her mouth. All of them were wide eye and jaws dropped. Rias was the first one to snap out of it.  
"How do you know that was what I was going to say?" asked Rias in a sceptical way  
"I already know about the supernatural world because I was born supernatural" said Kura  
"well that's out of the way then would you like to join my peerage?" asked Rias hoping he would say yes.  
"Sure but it may not work" said Kura  
"What do you mean that it won't work?" asked Rias in a serious tone  
"Just try and then I will tell you" said Kura  
"But if you know about the supernatural world the do you know what scared gear you have?" asked Rias  
"I do know what it is and I have already unlocked it but I won't tell you what it is yet" said Kura  
"ok I will take the risk" said Rias in defeat  
"I Rias Gremory make you my Pawn" said Rias as she tried to insert a pawn piece in to him. Then Kura's body started to glow and then it died down but nothing happened  
"try again" said Kura and Rias tried again and nothing happened then Kura stood up and looked and Rias with a serious look on his face and said  
"Get me all of your Pawn pieces now"  
"y..ye..yes" said Rias with a bit of a scared look on her face, everyone else had a shiver run down their spine when he said this. Rias came back with all the 8 Pawns and put them on the Table in front of Kura and stepped back to see what he was going to do.  
"Everyone stand back" said Kura in a serious tone. With the warning everyone except Kura stepped back worried at what he was going to do. Kura came up towards the all the Pawns on the table and put his hands on the pieces, closed his eyes and started to chant something that on one could understand. Whit the chanting on its way Kura's body started to glow a dark red and the pieces started to glow the dark red as well. After a few minutes of Kura chanting the Pawn pieces stopped glowing and Kura stopped glowing as well, the entire peerage was speechless of what he did.

"Are you all wondering what I did?" asked Kura already knowing the answer to the question and they all nodded at the same time still with the shocked expression on their faces.  
"Well with the chant that was because I wasn't technically allowed to be part of a peerage because I am a Demi-god so wh-" Kura was interrupted when Rias Yelled

"**DEMI-GOD!"**

"yes anyway, what I was going to say was that I basically hacked the system that was created and so I basically manipulated my soul to make it a human soul for the time being and within that time my body accepted the pieces and then after that my body went back to my normal state and that's how I did it" said Kura in a bit of a happy mood.

now tell me why I used all of my pawn pieces on you?" asked Rias  
"but shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" asked Kura  
"Ok then, Yuuto" said Rias I defeat  
"Gladly, my name Yuuto Kiba, second year, reincarnated Devil" said Kiba while bowing  
"…Koneko Toujou…, First year…reincarnated Devil" said the small silver haired girl now known as Koneko  
"my name is Asia Argento, second year, reincarnated Devil" said Asia the girl with the golden hair  
"my name is Akeno Himejima, I'm a third year, reincarnated Devil" said Akeno with the very long black hair.  
"and I am Rias Gremory next heir to the Gremory household, Full blooded Devil" said Rias  
"well then I am Spitfire Dream Kurayami, Third year, reincarnated Devil, Demi-god, half dragon," said Kura and thought the last thing. The sun was setting and it looked like it was about to rain.

"Any way I have to go and it's about to rain, so I will see all of you tomorrow and please call me Kura" said Kura and with that he turned around to go home when Rias asked him a question

"Tell me what kind of Demi-god you are"  
"that is for you to figure out for now but I will tell you one thing I am part of the Greek Gods"

And with that he opened the door and left the school and went home for a good night sleep…

**THE NEXT DAY**  
"I don't want to marry you!" yelled Rias

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT…  
**

**AND THAT'S IT FOR KNOW THIS CAPTER WAS !1335! WORDS MOST WORDS YET!**

**With the whole Asia is already in the Peerage and we don't get to see her being killed and don't meet Freed well I didn't like that bit a lot as the Riser Arc/Part… **

**.FAV.**


End file.
